


Dark Wanting

by Flames_and_Jade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of a Crack!Fic, A twinge of Dom/Sub, Alternate Universe - Dark, But it's so mutual, Dark Luke, Dark Mara, F/M, I wanted them to have awesome crazy dark side sex, Porn with a bit of a plot, Sexy time if Luke went all Sith in ROTJ, Super Light Domination, the dark side does it better?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_and_Jade/pseuds/Flames_and_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke turns to the Dark Side in Return of the Jedi, and takes his place at Palpatine's side, which is where he meets the  Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade. Of course, they are the OTP in ALL realities, so they get together, and have lots of sex. </p><p>Dark, rough, delightful sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frangipani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipani/gifts).



> So...this is unashamedly just some crazy ramblings of my hormone-filled brain that just decided to grab me by the figurative nuts and squeeze until I wrote it down. This was inspired by the amazing Frangipani and her INCREDIBLE "Boundaries" series. Basically I read her latest update (#3) and was like "Oh. My. Gosh." and my brain went ten thousand places. One of those places was to remember an awesome fic I read by someone I can't remember (horrible I know!) about a dark L/M having just crazy clothes-ripping, head-smashing, HAWT sex. I couldn't find it...and I wanted it...so I wrote it. 
> 
> I'm slightly ashamed to admit it was super fun to write a Luke Skywalker who isn't the sweet, tender lover and considerate husband we all know and love, but is rather a passionate, slightly-angry, temperamental, dominant, dark and sexy man we all know he could be if his life had taken a different turn. Of course, the only woman who could be with Luke is Mara...and we all know she can dish out as much as she takes ;)

_“Now, take your place at my side.”_

 

_Lights glinted off the flaxen strands of the young man as he bowed his head in consideration. Heartbeats stretched out in the throne room as he remained silent, but finally his chest heaved as he released the breath he had been holding. The Emperor’s old eyes stared at him, sulfurous and wizened, until the black-clad figure met his gaze. The barest ring of yellow could be seen circling his pupil, the blue nearly drowning it out…but Palpatine saw it. He breathed a sigh—he had won. The young man gave him an easy smile, tinged with only the barest hint of malice._

 

_“Of course, my Master.”_

 

~//~

 

“Join me.” 

 

She looked up from her reading in the depths of a conforming chair that was covered in exotic fur. Cool green eyes met his with the barest hint of defiance. 

 

“When I’m done.” 

 

His breath came out with a low growl as her gaze dared him to try to force her. In an all-out contest of raw power, he knew would win. But in anything else—anything that required control, or finesse, or focus—she had the edge. Their wills had never yet been truly tested to their full extent…he decided that day was not today. Because he had another contest in mind. 

 

“I’ll be waiting, then.” He turned with a grin full of promise towards the ‘fresher, but looked back just as the door closed. She had returned to her reading…but by the slide of her mind against his own, he knew she wouldn’t be long. 

 

Turning on the water, he stepped into the shower room—for a room it was, with several benches and nooks. Expensive milkstone slabs covered every surface, with Gallian firestones inlaid across the walls, and swirling around the floor in an abstract pattern. The large shower nozzle trickled water down in nearly any way a being could prefer, and today he set it to the rainfall setting. The water poured over his body and he let out a sigh of contentment. His mind drifted to that day, nearly six months previous, when he had first seen his wife…

 

_Striding with purpose into the throne room, he knelt at the appointed place and bowed his head to the throne. The cracked voice of his Master echoed from its shadowed depths._

 

_“Rise, my young apprentice.” He stood and squared his shoulders, readying himself to accept his assignment. But then, a slim figure emerged from the shadows behind the throne. Her hair shone in the dimness, sliding over her shoulders like molten flame. Her eyes were the greenest he had ever seen and filled with intelligence, yet cool. Controlled. Measured. Everything else—her movements, the smile that twisted her lips, and the way her presence slid around his—spoke of heat, of passion, of rigidly-controlled lethality. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen…and he wanted her. The Emperor’s voice flowed over them both like oil._

 

_“This is my Hand, Mara Jade. She is my most prized and capable agent, and she will be traveling with you on your next mission. I believe you will find her presence to be…beneficial.”_

 

_Palpatine’s smile held something Luke could not quite place, but he let the question slide away like an errant leaf, blowing in the wind. He began to listen to his Master’s instructions, but also began to plan how to make the beautiful creature standing in front of him want him as much as he wanted her._

 

He mused that day had been fraught with surprises—it had not been his plan to find his wife, nor had he planned for the Force Bond the Emperor had forged between them to take hold of them with such stunning strength. Privately, he believed _that_ had surprised everyone, including his master. But he was glad for it, because it had brought them closer than he believed possible, in every way. 

 

It had enabled him to make her _his_. Just as she had made him _hers._

 

The door slid open to the expansive shower, and she stepped through. His breath caught—just like it had the first time he had ever seen her unclothed—as her form was revealed, and then hidden tantalizingly by the steam. A sultry grin wreathed her face as she moved to him, graceful as a whisperkit. She stopped close enough that one more step would have brought them together, flesh to flesh, and ran a single finger down his sternum. 

 

“My, my. Excited to see me, aren’t we?” Luke looked down to see his manhood had already begun to stiffen at the sight of her naked form. He grinned and stepped towards her, but she took a step back and maintained the distance between them. “Wait.” 

 

She twisted her hair high up on her head. His eyes lighted on her breasts as she raised her arms, and she kept her hands in her hair as she met his gaze. “Like what you see?”

 

“Oh yes.” His voice was gravelly, wanting. She smiled at him full of lust and desire. _Back against the wall…and watch_. Her command echoed between them as clearly as if she had spoken, and Luke found himself growing harder at the command in it. He backed up to stand against the tiled wall obediently and she stepped into the spray, water beading as it slid over her. Pushing the shower head away so that he had an unobstructed view, she took the bottle of cleanser and poured a liberal amount into her hands. Her eyes never left his as she began to rub it over her body, lather forming and spreading with the movement of her hands. She paid special care to her breasts, smiling as his eyes darkened as her fingers circled and squeezed them. Then she stepped back into the water and let the lather wash away in a cascade of bubbles, so her form was revealed once again. Now her fingers traveled over her body, but not with the intent to clean.

 

His breaths became ragged as she began to touch herself, one hand toying with her nipple, while the other slipping in-between her feminine folds. She let the feelings of arousal and satisfaction flow between them, so he could feel every time she slid a finger inside her wet heat, or when lighting shot up her spine as she circled the tender nub. Her head tipped back, eyes falling closed as she pleasured herself, so she missed when his hand came up to stroke his manhood. But when the reciprocal feelings of pleasure and satisfaction flowed _back_ over their bond to her, the emerald eyes snapped open, alert as a desert lynx.

 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” His hand stopped, mid-movement. A feral smile twisted her lips as she pinned him with her eyes—feral and taunting—as she moved towards him. “Since you’re so impatient…” She moved to him quickly, and with the lethal accuracy and easy grace that made her the most skilled assassin in the galaxy, she knocked him down. The only differentiation was that she made sure his body didn’t hit the stone hard enough to injure—only excite. 

 

She used the Force to pin him down, and with another whisper of thought brought the shower head around so that it was raining directly down on them. He coughed for a moment as the water fell into his mouth and nose, and then used the Force to make a small screen around his face, water sliding off it like it would a transparisteel dome. She straddled him, red-gold hair beginning to saturate with water until it, too, began to drip onto his skin, joining the rainfall. Sliding downwards, she began to gyrate against him, rubbing her slick core against him, but never letting him slip inside. He groaned and pushed past her hold on his arms to reach up and grasp her hip. A glimmer of mischief skittered through their bond, and she slid away, pinning his hand to the shower floor with her own. “Let’s see how well you can split your concentration, Skywalker.” She purred the words as she let her lips slide over his staff—erect and pulsing against his trim belly—and then took him in her mouth in a single movement. 

 

His back arched off the tiles, twitching compulsively in ecstasy. He sputtered for a moment as the Force bubble around his face wavered, but then he regained enough control to bring it back. She began to tease him, mercilessly sucking and licking with just the right amount of teeth, with perfectly-timed pauses, and the most pleasurable of movements. Trying to break free of her hold he failed time and time again, too overwhelmed by the multiple sensations coursing through his body. The wandering course of her tongue, the need filling him like lightning and fire, the _need_ to touch her coupled with the delicious torment of his inability to do just that. On top of it all was the pitter-patter of raindrops falling on his over-sensitized skin, each droplet exquisitely awakening the flesh it touched.

 

He came with a roar, hips helplessly bucking against her mouth as she released her hold on his body and pressed her spirit against him, channeling his orgasm back into him like a feedback loop, increasing its strength. Her body was warm as she crawled over him, a satisfied smile on her face as she kissed his lips. For a long moment he simply lay there, savoring the feelings that were ebbing and flowing through him—the tingling of his toes, the sizzle of static up his spine, the slide of her lips against his. 

 

“Worth the wait?” She grinned down at him, dripping hair framing her face like a curtain of vines. Nodding, he pushed into her mind what he wanted her to do, and a sultry yet hungry look settled over her features. Wordlessly, she climbed over him, until she was again straddling his body. Slowly, he pulled her down to his mouth until her womanly folds settled just within reach and he could dip his tongue between them.

 

She gasped, and arched her back in the unconscious hope of extra friction. He supported her with his hands, keeping her in place so he could bury his face in her, tongue laving softly over her most sensitive area, then sharpening as he began to worry her clit. A broken moan fell from her lips as he moved a hand so he could slip a finger inside her, stroking and licking and teasing and tormenting. Her pleasure began to build, and so did his recovering manhood. He swirled his tongue against her, pushing her to the brink…but not over. Softened his attentions as she quieted, he smiled inwardly as she growled in frustration, but did not speak—she was much too proud to beg. Over and over he brought her to the precipice but stopped just short of the completion she longed for, until he could sense her frustration was starting to ebb over into something tinged with anger. Relenting, he used his tongue in every way he could think of to drive her senses wild until she came, moaning and gasping.

 

Casually, he gestured and she rose in an invisible grip, still trembling. He pushed her roughly against the wall, rising as she connected with the smooth rock hard enough to make her gasp. Before she could push against him, he was pinning her with his body, the vestiges of her orgasm making her vibrate like a harp string against him. Steam from the water began to rise around them, and he kissed her with bruising force. There was only an edge of tenderness in his movements—they instead spoke of dominance, of claim, of _possession._ Her nails raked down his back as he grabbed her breast, squeezing as his tongue danced with hers. 

  
Pulling away with a glint in his eye, he ran his hands up her sides, thumbs rolling over her nipples, circling and pinching them until she gasped. His hands continued their slide up her arms to capture her wrists and pin them above her head. For a moment, their eyes met, and he could feel her measuring his strength, considering for a moment if the effort to pull out of his hold was worth it. In the moment, he saw as she decided it wasn’t…yet. She would see what he would do. A feral smile twisted his lips as he pressed her wrists to the wall a bit harder as he returned to her mouth, kissing hard as plunged his throbbing shaft into her. He swallowed her hoarse cry as the perfect pain and pleasure of the intrusion coursed through her, and he smiled against her lips. Her hands, still anchored above her head, twitched compulsively as he began to thrust, plumbing her wet heat as her cries of pleasure mounted and she began to tremble. Reaching down, he pulled one of her legs up and over his shoulder, fleetingly thanking the gods for her dancer’s flexibility. The new position opened her to him, spreading her womanly lips so his thrusts rubbed her clit with every motion. 

 

He pulled away from her mouth and saw her eyes were wide and needy, knowing she was helpless by choice, hopelessly mired in a self-inflicted cycle of desire. They both knew she could knock him away and free herself…but that would mean forfeiting the pleasure, foregoing the spiraling downfall his movement promised in her pursuit of dominance. This her flesh wouldn’t allow, it refused to release her from the _need._

 

He knew her secret.

 

He knew this was the one place her indomitable spirit would allow itself to be tamed, to be dominated, to surrender. The one place Mara Jade would let herself be commanded and ruled, because in the end, it was because _she_ wanted it _._ He knew her desire—deep down, the perfection that was the Emperor’s Hand, the assassin who had never failed, who was always completely in control—desperately wanted an equal. Someone with enough skill and merit to tame her…and that person was Luke Skywalker. When they bonded, in an instant she had realized _there he was. The man who was her match_. 

 

Time and time again, he had proven himself. Proven himself as a leader, as a Lord, as a commander, as a pilot, as a compatriot…and finally, when she allowed it, as a lover. That was why she allowed him his way with her, to force her into the submission she had never showed another soul. Because he was worthy of her. Yet, she still struggled against him, and he grinned as she started to curse and moan. _Dammit don’t stop, let me go, I want to touch you, don’t you dare stop, oh gods please never stop, fuck me Luke, harder, harder, please…_

 

The weak pulls of her wrists against this hand only intensified his arousal, as did the helpless thrust of her hips as she silently and shamelessly demanded he finish with her. Her breaths came in short moans as she neared the peak, and he slammed into her with bruising force over and over. 

 

Like twin comets plummeting through space, their orgasms slammed into them both. Fire and ice, heat and lightning thundered through their bodies and over their bond, ricocheting off each other and back again. Mara screamed in bliss and release, fighting his hold as her body contorted in a rictus of ecstasy. But his grip held as he bellowed her name, their cries echoing off the stone, completely uncaring who heard. His hips moved sloppily as it tore through them, pounding with messy thrusts as he rutted her to the finish. 

 

Then, with surprising tenderness, the Lord Skywalker cradled his Lady Jade as they slid down to the floor of the shower, bodies and souls still mingled together.


End file.
